Silent Hill: Dreams And Addictions
by Numerical Meltdown
Summary: Tyrone C. Love has just been released from St. James penetentery, 30 miles south of Pleasent River. Thousands of miles from home, Tyrone has no place to go. But an eccentric cab driver says otherwise. Requiem for A Dream crossover
1. Chapter One: Inprisonment

**Silent Hill: Dreams and Addictions. **

I have been writing for a while, but this is my first fan fiction. It is based on the events after the end of the movie "Requiem For A Dream", and crosses over with the horror game, Silent Hill. A a fair warning, there is one or two racist slur in the beginning of the story. But that's just how Requiem ended. I'm trying my best to keep it loyal to the book/movie/games so don't be offended.

Enjoy.

**Chapter One. **

A Church. Lonely, almost forsaken.

"So the time has come?"

"_It seems so." _

"Good. So then we need a vessel."

"_We already have one, or rather tracked him down."_

"You said him, Laura; the Final Ascension requires a female vessel."

"_And that's where Claudia failed with Alessa. Trust me Father Micah, have faith in your older sister. _

"What are you planning to do with a male vessel, Laura? He won't be able to birth our Goddess! I can't al-

"_You question me? I put my money and my time into bringing back The Order for a reason. And it wasn't to be questioned by a lowly valtiel sect priest. Find him, and our dream will come true, Father Micah."_

"Forgive me. I stepped out of line…"

"_Despite our rank differences, Micah, you're still my brother. I trust you can find him."_

"And I cherish that trust. What is the first sign?"

"_Imprisonment."_

"Then the first step In the Ascension begins. Finally humanity will—

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"WAKE UP, BOY!"  
Tyrone's head seemed to spin as he jolted up from his dream. Unreality became reality. The church was gone, and the prison walls surrounded him once again.

"Todays ya lucky day, gets ya shit and lets go!" The prison guard barked. The son of a bitch seemed to always yell. Officer Vernon. Even his name seemed racist. But today Tyrone wasn't bothered by it.

Today, he was a free man.

"One white muscle shirt, One pair of blue jeans, one red hooded sweater, one pocket knife, one leather wallet containing a New York state I.D., Kroger preferred card, and your Social Security card. You shouldn't be carry them around with ya, lose em' and some alien could have your bank account in less n' a week..." Vernon went on to tell Tyrone about how the Mexicans are eventually gonna steal everyone's Identity, and real Americans will be deported to Mexico. Tyrone didn't know why Vernon was telling him this; he hated black folk just as much. Then a realization hit him.

"Yeah sure whateva, I had over 600 worth in bread in that wallet when I came in heah, where's it now, huh?" _That coulda been six hundred in pure uncut beauty if Jim didn't blow his arm out. Stupid mutha fucka. _

"Take your bitching outta here. I'm getting pretty tired of lookin at you, New York dope fiends like you make me sick." Vernon called the large guard (they called him Tiny, how original) near the barred doors, which lead to the main hall, which then led to the gates. "Escort the convict out, please, before he makes me lose my lunch." Vernon always spewed shit like that. Ty couldn't resist.

"Say man, how you have lunch when it's only seven in the mornin'? If everyone jus' ate on your time we all be rolly. Kinda like you is."

Before Tyrone could finish the breathe he used to say that sentence, Tiny had already restrained his arms and Vernon was already about to throw his first punch. The sound of fist hitting flesh echoed through out the large room, where convicts were checked out before the first ray of sunlight hit the top of their heads.

Two blows to the stomach and one to the side of the head, Ty got of easy compared to past beatings. Eventually he had learned how to avoid punishments like that, but the unavoidable ones came when the guards just wanted to "have a little party", as they called it.  
"Listen here, rat. You might just be out there for a little while, but I know how your kind is. Once a dope fiend, always a dope fiend. You make me sick, nigga. If I see you in my state again, I'll kill you. Tiny get him outta here before I boot him out myself. " Vernon's little speech was nothing Ty had not heard before. Something along those lines was always screamed at him and his fellow jail mates as the days labor was being done. Its funny, Ty wasn't sure if it was because it was the South, but nearly everyone in that jail, was black. About 60 whites out of 1500 prisoners. All Ty knew, as Tiny dragged him out, was that the South was a place he would never return to again.


	2. Chapter two: A Nice Motel

I wrote this part around 4am so forgive any crap sentence structure. Im tired, so Im just gonna edit based on reviews.

**Chapter 2**

The car that Angel had let Ty and Harry borrow was gone. It was sold in a prison auction weeks ago, according Tiny as he escorted Ty out. But it hadn't bothered him, the piece of junk was about to break down anyway. Now that he was free, Ty had one thing on his mind. Pussy. _They didn't call me Tyrone C. Love for nuthin, baby, an now that I free, away from those racist sons-a-bitches and the sauage party, I'm ready for luvin'._ _Sheeit im ready for a taste, actually. The hell am I thinking… Im still in this piece of shit hellhole. No car, no money, no family, no Jim (he had 3 more months of rehab, adjusting to his prosthetic arm); I cant thinka that shit no more, man. Fuck that. Right now, I need a place to change. _

Tiny also mentioned a cab, too. He told Ty that it was coming to take him to the nearest town, being some place called "Pleasant River". Ty wasn't sure, but it sure did sound like another hick town.

It had been 3 hours and the cab hadn't come. He was starting to wonder if that big ass guard was telling the truth. The big, empty parking lot, the utter darkness besides the lamp he was standing under, it all was starting to get to him. He had always been scared of the dark. Moms, before she died, always sang to him before bedtime, before his bedside lamp went out. The lullaby was simple, but whenever he heard it in his head, the fear went away and the dark actually became inviting, soliciting sleep.

He cried at night in his bunk. Trying to remember her sweet breathe on his neck as she caressed him on her big chest. But he cried for another reason. The fear of the dark had never left him, even through his entire adult life. Only two things made the fear go away. Junk, or Mom's lullaby. He never was able to remember how it went.

"Hey, are you just gonna stand there or what?" Ty had been so focused on his mom that he didn't see or hear the cab pull up. Glancing at the driver, he could see the guy didn't seem like the type who would drive a cab. Neatly combed hair, clean shaved face, bleached white shirt. Ty didn't mind it too much, he was tired of waiting.

"Hey man, its my bad." Ty apologized, as he opened the rear passenger door and threw his belongings onto the seat, and climbed in.

"Names Ty. Pleasant River, right?" Ty didn't know why he introduced himself like that, but today he was extra pleasant. As if the smell of the cab wasn't weird enough, the driver turned around and looked at him for a moment, and almost seemed annoyed by his greeting. But Ty saw something in his eyes. He couldn't explain it, but it scared him. "Nope, Silent Hill," He muttered.

"Huh? Why there? Wasn't you s'posed to take me to uhh... what's it… Pleasant River?" Ty was confused. Not because of the sudden change in plan, but because the name of that town scared him. He couldn't understand why, he had never heard of the place.

"Its closer. Besides, there is a nice hotel in Silent Hill." The driver seemed to really want Ty to go. This bothered Ty, having grown up on the streets. Where extra persuasion usually meant some good drugs, or trouble.

"Sheet, uh, I aint got no money." Ty almost felt like begging him to not take him there, but it would only piss the driver off. Besides, it was a free ride after all. The pen was miles from anything and walking was not an option.

"Don't worry about money, you will be taken care of." This must have been another going away gift from St. James. A free room. Ty decided to calm down and push this weird feeling back inside him.

"Alright then, that's cool. What's ya name man?" Ty asked, cheerfully.

"Call me Micah."

The rest of drive was silent.


End file.
